infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermaak 88
Vermaak 88 inFamous 2 , often referred to as The Ice Gang by several of the citizens at New Marais, is a large South African based private Military company hired by Joseph Bertrand for experimentation, initially for protection. Biography The company has extended 43 percent of it's operations in the last five years and has become one of the largest private Military contractors in the world due in part to lucrative government contracts with the United States Military during the War in Iraq. The company paid Joseph Bertrand III to administer a large number of their mercenaries to become test subjects in his experiments in making ordinary humans into Conduits, hoping to use their new powers on the battlefield. Unknown to the subjects, Betrand had withheld several facts from them, such as the process was not designed for such an experiment. In truth, Betrand had greater plans to use the Forced Conduits for his own purposes. He kidnapped a close ally of Cole, Kuo, and brought out her Conduit abilities through cruel experiments. Bertrand had her strapped into the Power Transfer Device and simultaneously had her powers transferred into the Vermaak 88 soldiers. However, as Wolfe had warned Betrand, the experiment drove them insane and only made them a fraction as strong as Kuo. Cole later breaks into Bertrand's compound and found his way into the hidden underground lab where the Militia had held Kuo as well as a large number of Vermaak soldiers in cryogenic containment. Cole destroyed the device keeping Kuo in chains, unwittingly releasing all the Vermaak soldiers in the underground lab. As Cole brings the weakened Kuo up the elevators, the soldiers was seen breaking through the glass of their cryogenic containers and escape up above through the hatches. As Cole brings Kuo back to Zeke's truck, a large number of Vermaak soldiers can be seen escaping with them using their Ice launch ability. For period of time, Vermaak soldiers were scattered, but they slowly assembled and took complete control and dominance of Floodtown, a ruined and industrialized half of New Marais. There in Floodtown, Cole had the option to play along a series of Good Side Missions, in which he could help an unnamed defector from Vermaak 88 protect the remaining citizens of Floodtown. Like the other Vermaak conduits, he evolved into the different stage of an Ice conduit and he slowly loses his sanity. Cole was forced to kill him at the very end. Bertrand's ultimate plan for Vermaak 88 would be to sell them in mass to international warlords as part of a bigger scheme to kick-start a global genocide of Conduits. Throughout the game, Vermaak 88 go through a secondary mutation, slowly becoming bigger, first turning into Heavy Soldiers, then into Crushers and later into Titans. Vermaak 88's biggest goal however would be to become "whole" again, namely to become like regular conduits, and hopefully regain their sanity. Throughout the game the Vermaak 88 soldiers were killed in fairly large amounts, and the last of them would be killed if the RFI was activated (Good Karma). Weapons *'Assault Rifle:' The assault rifle is a weapon frequently carried by the standard Ice Conduits, the Vermaak soldiers have a good and quick aim, automatic firing mechanism on the weapon can deal a lot of damages to Cole, even with a small squad of soldiers. Ice conduits frequently protect themselves with frost shield when attacking. *'Sniper Rifle:' As with the Militia, Vermaak soldiers also uses this weapon. The way this weapon works is identical to the Militia variant. This weapon has a deadly accuracy and high damages, the soldiers wielding this weapon can be distinguished by the laser sights attached to the gun, which can help the player know if they are zeroed on upon. It is wise to roll, perform Induction Grind or any other type of high speed movements to throw off the sniper's aim. *'Shotgun': The shotgun is another weapon frequently used by Ice Conduits, their Ice Launch ability allows the soldiers to quickly dash to their foes and execute them with a shotgun blast at close range. A single soldier wielding this weapon can be a great threat to Cole, in addition to large amount of damage it deals, it can easily knock him on his feet. *'Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher': The Vermaak soldiers wield this weapon a lot less frequently than the other factions in the series, especially when compared to the Militia. The weapon has a devastating amount of damage if it hits it's target directly, has a large range for splash damage, and can stun Cole or knock him off his feet, leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time. However, Cole can use his Blast ability to redirect the rockets and possibly hit other enemies. *'Grenades': Appearances The Vermaak 88 consisted of different "ranks" that could be fit in these categories: Ice Conduits(AKA Ice Soldiers), Heavy Conduits, Crushers and Titans *'Light Ice Soldier' *'Heavy Ice Soldier' *'Crusher' *'Titan' Gallery Infantry-type IceSoldier Monster.jpg|Early designs for the basic Vermaak 88 units. IceSoldier Monster2.jpg IceSoldier More.jpg IceSoldier Soldier.jpg VermaakConcept.jpg|Concept art of what would later be the standard Vermaak 88 infantry design. VermaakConcept2.jpg Heavier units VermaakVulcanRaven.jpg|Concept art of the Ice Heavy. VermaakIce.jpg MoreGolems.jpg|Concept art of the Ice Golem (later known as Titan). IceGolem1.jpg Scrapped designs IceElite.jpg|The Ice Elite concept art. IceElite2.jpg|Another variation of the Ice Elite. IceEliteVariant.jpg IceEliteVariant2.jpg Trivia *"Vermaak" roughly translates to "entertainment" in both Afrikaans and Dutch. *Vermaak 88 actually mispronounces their name in-game. *It seems members use cryokinesis in very simple ways such as making ice shields, dashing, and using Ice Launch to escape battle. *The Vermaak 88's shotgun's model is based on the Franchi SPAS-12 combat shotgun. *Some of the Vermaak units referred to Cole as the "Prime Conduit". *The Ice Gang is createable in UGC but will act hostile towards anybody. *The Vermaak's powers are generally weaker than most Ice Conduits due to the fact that their's were spread over all of them at once from a single person. *The Ice Gang are apparntly the most powerful of the 3 factions in InFamous 2 as in various side missions, it is said that the Ice Gang have captured dozens of Milita and a Heavy Ice Soldier is seen easily taking down a Hive Lord. This is supported by ''Game Informer '' *It is possible that their goals were achieved in the evil ending. References ﻿ Category:Vermaak 88 Category:Factions Category:InFamous 2 Factions